SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Revised
The SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Revised is a Gen II Tech type Mobile Suit used by Star Strike in Suits and Armors and is a redesign of the GNC-2 Agas used during the War against Karith. Specifically, the Agas Revised was designed for Star Strike pilots who plan to pursue a role of Mid to Close range combat and enhancing performance. As such, the Agas Revised can be equipped with gear for enhancing the performance of either itself or allies based on the unit's role. Technology and Combat Characteristics: The Agas Revised was designed to reflect the original Agas in most respects. It's a stable unit with excellent overall performance. It can be equipped with gear to fill either the Melt Down, Field Tech or Buster roles, depending on the pilot's preferences in combat style with Tech types throught the integration of the Melt Down, Booster Probe, and Binder packages respectfully. It is powered by a GN Drive Tau enhanced with Star Strike's signature GN Capacitor technology. Weaponry: *Beam-Burst Rifle: : A GN Beam Rifle with a burst-firing mode. It is capable of firing either a 3 round burst, with each round having the punch of a GN Vuclan, or a single, powerful shot with the punch of a Beam Pistol. It maintains the range of a standard Beam Rifle with either mode. It is mainly used to close the gap and soften the target for a finishing blow in CQC. It is typically held in the right hand and used in conjuction with the Beam Saber. *Beam Saber: : A beam saber used in conjuction with the beam-Burst rifle. It is mainly used for CQC after the Burst Rifle has softened the target. It is typically held in the left hand at the same time the Burst Rifle is being held. *Vulcan x2: : Simple GN Vulcans used for point-defense and CQC. They are mounted in the head of the Agas. *Shield Projector: : A GN Shield projector mounted on the forearm of the Agas Revised. It is capable of deploying a limited-coverage GN Field to fit the role of a physical GN Shield. It serves primarily as a defense for shoot/swipe and block tactics. Added Sub-Class Weaponry: Melt Down: *10 grenades *2 chest-mounted Vulcans *Compound Shield (replaces Shield Projector) *Sonic Sword (mounted on Compound Shield) *2 Vulcan (mounted on Compound Shield) Field Tech: *Heat Resistant Gel Canister Launcher (mounted on Beam-Burst Rifle) *Sonic Sword Buster: *4 chest-mounted GN Vulcan *Beam Magnum (replaces Beam-Burst Rifle) *Beam Nagaita (replaces Beam saber) *Second Shield Projector Sub-Class System Features: Field Tech: *Booster Probes: : Probes that the Agas Revised's Field Tech package comes equipped with. With 20 Probes total, the Agas Revised's Field tech role can either grant a 3-turn boost to an ally's Beam, Burst, and Critical stats (Power Probes), a 5-turn boost to an ally's Absorption stat (Guard Probes), a 3-5 turn boost to an ally's Speed and Evade stats (Boost Probes), or a 3-5 turn boost to an ally's Particles and Special stats (Drive Probes). It has 5 of each probe type. *Welding: : The Beam Saber of a Field Tech role Agas Revised comes with a secondary welding feature for administering quick repairs to allies in the field. Buster: *GN Binders: : When outfitted for the role of Buster, the Agas Revised comes equipped with a quartet of GN Binders, which allow the Agas to boost its own capabilities by entering one of 4 modes. These 4 modes are Stand-by Mode, Attack Mode, Defense Mode, and Speed Mode, which boosts the MS's performance accordingly. Stand-by Mode sees the binders arranged in sets of 2 on either side of the Drive, granting a boost to the MS's Particles stat. Attack Mode sees the Binders moved to specialized ports on the elbow joints and shoulder armor, enhancing the MS's Beam, Burst, and Critical stats. Defense Mode sees the Binders moved to specialized ports on either side of the field projectors, enhancing the MS's Absorption stat by strengthening the generated GN Shields. Speed Mode sees the binders pointing backwards while arranged around the drive in a circle formation, boosting the MS's Speed and Evade Stats. Category:Mobile Suits